1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for a material wound into a hollow, cylindrical, self-supporting roll.
Dispensers for all sorts of rolled-up materials, such as, paper, fabrics, plastic and metal foils and the like, are known. These known dispensers suffer, however, from a drawback in that they are usable with convenience only in certain well-defined positions not necessarily identical with positions best suited for a given application.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is the object of the invention to overcome this drawback and to provide a dispenser both simple and inexpensive, from which it is possible to draw material regardless of its position.
This object the invention achieves by providing a dispenser for a material wound into a hollow, cylindrical, self-supporting roll, wherein the dispenser wall or walls adjacent to the circumference of the roll are provided with at least one first aperture means through which the material, unwindable from the outside of said cylindrical roll, can be drawn from said dispenser, and wherein at least one of the two dispenser walls adjacent to the end faces of said roll is provided with second aperture means through the central zone of which passes the roll axis, through which second aperture means the material, unwindable from the inside of said roll, can be drawn from said dispenser.
The dispenser according to the invention can be made of any material, such as, cardboard, plastics, wood, metal and, if used with a rigidifying insert, also of plastic foil.
While the invention will now be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to these particular embodiments. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalent arrangements as may be included within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims. Nevertheless, it is believed that embodiments of the invention will be more fully understood from a consideration of the following illustrative description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: